There has been known a configuration for achieving a fit between a connector (receptacle) and a counterpart connector (plug) by means of mutual attraction therebetween under the influence of magnetic force. Specifically, the connector includes a magnetic metal member, and the counterpart connector includes a magnet. The magnetic metal member and the magnet are attracted to each other, thereby retaining the fit state (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a connector that retains a fit state with a counterpart connector by means of magnetic force. This connector includes a plurality of contacts and a magnetic metal member in a housing. The counterpart connector includes a plurality of contacts and a magnet in a shell accommodated in a housing. Upon the fit between the connector and the counterpart connector, their contacts are in contact with each other, and the magnet in the counterpart connector and the magnetic metal member in the connector are attracted to each other by the magnetic force. This allows the fit state to be retained.